Todd Howard
| aliases = Teen Wolf | continuity = Teen Wolf | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Hamilton University, Colorado | known relatives = Harold Howard (uncle); Scott Howard (cousin) | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Teen Wolf Too (1987) | actor = Jason Bateman }} Todd Howard was a fictional werewolf and the central protagonist of the 1987 comedy film Teen Wolf Too, directed by Christopher Leitch. He was played by actor Jason Bateman. Biography Todd Howard was the cousin of famous Beacontown werewolf Scott Howard and the nephew of Harold Howard, also a werewolf. Todd won a sports scholarship to Hamilton University despite the fact that the closest athletic activity he ever engaged in was perhaps playing the clarinet in the high school band. Todd wanted to be a veterinarian, but the school's faculty, in particular Dean Dunn and Coach Finstock kept pushing him towards joining the boxing team. Dean Dunn wanted to insure that his school could beat a rival university in an upcoming competition. Arriving at Hamilton, Todd was surprised to discover that his college roommate was none other than cousin Scott's best friend Rupert "Stiles" Stilinski. Both Uncle Harold and Stiles knew of the lycanthropy that afflicted many of the male members of the Howard family, but Todd dismissed their beliefs that he might suddenly turn into a teenage werewolf. As luck would have it however, Todd did inherit the family trait and began demonstrating werewolf-like characteristics from the first day at school. He used his piercing gaze and resonant voice to intimidate a faculty aide into changing some of his classes. Later, at a social function, Todd's anxiety got the better of him and he transformed into a werewolf amidst a crowd full of people. The second time the change overtook him, Todd embraced being a werewolf and became an overnight celebrity amongst both the staff and student body at Hamilton University. Finally, Dean Dunn had the edge he needed to put Todd's boxing skills (or lack thereof) to use. With the benefits of his advanced strength and reflexes, Todd easily defeated the opposing school's boxers. Though he was now beloved by many, Todd's carefree antics were costing him the respect of his friends and his would-be girlfriend, Nicki. Nicki reinforced the importance of regaining his sense of humility and Todd put this to use in his next championship match against an opponent named Steve Gustavson. Like his cousin before him, Todd wanted to overcome this obstacle as himself, not as the wolf. Though he nearly succumbed to primal instincts, the silently mouthed words "I love you" from Nicki gave Todd the strength to maintain his human form and defeat Gustavson. The victory earned Todd not only his own sense of self-respect, but also that of his classmates as well, who now valued him as a normal student and not just the "party animal" they had grown accustomed to. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director Christopher Leitch and writer R. Timothy Kring based on concepts originally developed by Joseph Loeb, III and Matthew Weisman. * Some of the students at Hamilton University mistakenly believed Todd to be a dog. * Actor Jason Bateman is the son of producer Kent Bateman, who also produced Teen Wolf Too. * Todd Howard wanted to be a veterinarian. In the 2011 Teen Wolf television series, the main werewolf character Scott McCall works as an assistant to a vet. See also References ---- Category:Main characters Category:Students